


Amazed (censored version)

by krysnel_nicavis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Incest, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Slash, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-07
Updated: 2007-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie is caught staring...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amazed (censored version)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Amazed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/232394) by [krysnel_nicavis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis). 



It was the summer after Percy Weasley graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry – the summer before Ron Weasley and his friends Harry Potter and Hermione Granger would begin their fourth year.  Bill and Charlie, the two eldest of the Weasley children, had come home as their father had been able to get tickets to the Quidditch World Cup.  Ron’s friends were also fortunate enough to attend the game as well.  At the moment, however, everyone but the eldest two eldest of the Weasley brothers was asleep.

Charlie sat in the front room of the Burrow, (pretending to read a book and) watching his older brother Bill who was lying on the couch. Bill looked like he was asleep but Charlie could tell that he was just thinking, something he’d become reasonably good at, and considering the amount of people who could tend to be in the house, it was a tactic that proved very useful.

For Charlie, reading every minute flinch and strain in his older brother's face had become a hobby of sorts, or at least that's how it started out.  But as the years wore on the hobby had become rather closer to an obsession. He found himself unable to keep his eyes from gazing at the older man’s features, imagining his fingertips running along the strong jaw line, the perfect nose, and even the earring with the fang dangling from it.  Time was irrelevant when he studied his brother's features, and seconds in his mind could easily have measured days in real time, and he counted himself fortunate that they were alone.  As Charlie mused over this fact, Bill's eyes opened and he found himself gazing into the blue depths, so similar to his own, of the object of his obsession.

Almost instantly, he felt the familiar tingle shiver in his spine, and the warmth spreading in his belly, warming his insides.  Every time their gazes locked, he felt the same reaction inside himself and as the years wore on, the sensations became stronger.  Time passed slowly and their eyes remained locked as he began to feel another sensation, one that he only let surface when he was alone with his thoughts, build up inside his body.  He felt the want rippling under his skin and the need itching in his fingers.  Feeling all at once that to satiate the need would send him reeling into oblivion, and to disregard it would spell his demise.

Bill lay on the couch, happy for the quiet moment in such a full and noisy house at the same time as enjoying the noise and crowd.  He closed his eyes feigning sleep as he let his mind wander in thought.  While he really needn’t as it was only he and his younger brother Charlie present, he did so partially out of habit and partially out of self-indulgence.

He’d realized long ago that when he wasn’t looking – or pretending not to – he could feel a warm sensation on his skin, the kind that only comes when you are being watched.  Especially if the watching is in no way unwelcome.  As he lay there with his eyes shut tight, he wondered a little selfishly what thoughts drifted through the gazer’s mind as he watched.  He lay there and imagined the feeling of loving fingers tenderly tracing patterns in his skin.  During the day, when the house was alive and buzzing with the activity of eleven people, there was no time for watching and imagining, and he could lay there for hours, days, even years imagining what thoughts raced through his younger brother’s head.  With no indications of his actions, he opened his eyes, locking gazes with his watcher.

The intoxicating prickle in his veins that resulted from his imagining was little compared to what resulted from gazing into the other man’s eyes, but as he saw the look in his watcher’s eyes at that moment, the prickle swiftly evolved into a burn.  He could feel his blood move as it pumped through his veins, to his arms, to his legs, through his fingers and toes.  He felt it pump through his heart, and when it flowed through his brain, he felt as if he were floating, and his breath almost stopped.

Neither was sure how long they sat unmoving, staring into each other's eyes.  A small part of Charlie’s mind wanted to look away, embarrassed for being caught looking so longingly at his brother, but the greater and dominant part was in control and he couldn't.

“You're staring again,” Bill’s voice said softly, barely above a whisper.  Bill heard his own words but felt separate from them, as though the sounds were insignificant.  The feeling and emotion in the younger man’s eyes wrapped him in a thick blanket of want and need and content.  He was so entrapped by it that he wouldn’t be able to break the gaze even if he’d felt inclined to try.

“I…” Charlie’s mind was in a fog and thoughts concerning forming words wouldn’t form.  Their gazes still locked, Bill rose from his position on the couch and felt as though he was gliding towards the chair where Charlie sat.  Through the fog in his mind Charlie watched as Bill kneeled in front of him lifting one hand, gently tracing a line down his jaw leaving a deliciously burning trail before resting his palm on his cheek.  Charlie slowly closed his eyes leaning into Bill's touch, relishing it.  Bill wondered at the fact he could be so entranced by such a simple action.

Forming coherent thoughts were suddenly beyond him, and all the curse-breaker was able to decipher through the haze was the want and need to be closer to the young dragon tamer.  He wanted to mould himself into the younger man’s skin, become a part of him and never let him go.  Giving into the feelings in his heart, he slowly leaned forward, banishing the space that kept them apart.  The younger man, his eyes still closed, could feel the heat of his brother’s breath on his lips and he leaned into the warmth.

Their kiss was soft and timid at first, both still unsure of the other’s reactions as well as themselves.  But as the fire of want burned inside them, the strength of their kiss increased, and desire flowed in waves from their skin.  Bill leaned back pulling Charlie off the chair and into his lap, their lips never breaking apart.  He wrapped his arms around the younger man, running his hands along his back.  Charlie’s hands felt their way up Bill’s chest and wrapped around his neck as he pressed their fronts into one another.  The deeper they kissed, the more the burning fires inside them blazed.

A soft moan escaped Charlie’s throat as they broke from the kiss, trying to recapture their breath.  It was evident from their red and slightly swollen lips they’d both thoroughly enjoyed the kiss.  As they tried to get their breathing under control, their senses were returning.  It seemed like the feeling in their skin was even stronger than before, and the desire each felt became more evident as they gazed into each other eyes.  The dream-like state was swiftly replaced by fully conscious want and desire.

Without speaking, the two stood and quickly moved from the front room to the bedroom they shared.  When the door closed Bill cast a silencing charm on the room before Charlie found himself being pressed back up against the closed door, Bill’s lips on his again, their bodies pressed together.  They separated long enough to remove their shirts.  Bill kissed his way down Charlie’s jaw line and neck.  The fingers of Charlie’s left hand entwined with the fingers of Bill’s right.  Bill lifted their joined hands and tenderly kissed Charlie’s knuckles, one by one.  The simple gesture took Charlie’s breath away.

“I love you,” he breathed.  When Bill kissed the last knuckle, he turned his attention to his brother’s eyes, a warm smile on his face and honesty in his own eyes.

“I love you, too,” he replied before leaning forward to gently recapture his brother’s lips.

Bill backed away from the door, bringing Charlie along with him.  They lay on one of the twin beds and continued to explore one another’s exposed skin.  Soon the rest of their clothes lay discarded on the floor.  Charlie pulled Bill on top of him, wrapping his arms around his older brother’s lean muscular torso before they began exploring each others mouth once more.  Charlie released Bills hair from its pony tail, running his hands through it.  The two men moaned, moving their bodies against each other.

Charlie turned his head to whisper in his brother’s ear. “I want you,” he breathed.  Bill let out a shuddering breath, feeling excited as the feeling of his brother’s breath on his ear and neck sent a shiver down his spine. “I want you inside me,” Charlie breathed as he proceeded to suck on Bill’s earlobe.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Bill asked needing to be completely sure his brother _wanted_ to continue.

“Yes,” Charlie replied, kissing a trail down Bill's neck.  It didn't take much more coaxing for him to grant his brother's request.  As the night wore on, the intoxicating scent of their sweat mingling was almost overwhelming.  The intensity of their desire as they moved with one another sent shock waves through their minds.  As release came and their intensity peaked both conscious minds fell into blissful oblivion.

The first thing Charlie’s sleep controlled mind registered was the morning rays that shone through the space in the curtains.  As he slowly lifted his head from where it laid on Bill's chest a smile played on his lips.  He rested his head down again so he could study his brother's features.

“You're staring again,” Bill said quietly, a smile displaying on his own face.

“I know,” Charlie said as he lifted himself enough to capture Bill’s lips in a light kiss.

“Oh, you _do_ , do you?” Bill asked, grinning before returning another kiss.

“You know I do,” Charlie replied and leaned into another deeper kiss.  When they broke apart again Charlie rolled over a bit to rest his head on the pillow, sighing contently and shutting his eyes.  Bill took the opportunity to watch Charlie, letting his gaze drift over the younger man’s jaw line and the curve in his neck.  He smiled at how content his brother looked knowing it was his doing.  He thought back on the previous nights events and sighed contently himself.

“I love you,” Bill said simply.  Charlie’s eyes opened and he found himself gazing into the blue depths, so similar to his own, of the object of his heart’s desire.  In these eyes he saw only complete sincerity, love and affection.  A tender smile found its way to his lips.

"I love you, too," he replied. “I always want to be with you,” he added in a hushed voice.

“And I won’t ever leave you,” was Bill’s hushed reply.  They were suddenly interrupted by a soft thudding sound on the door and Bill quickly removed the silencing charm.

“Hey, you two!” came Percy's voice from the hallway. “You had better get up now if you want to apparate to the safe point and make it to where dad and the rest are before lunch!” Bill and Charlie looked at each other and laughed. “What is so funny?” Percy asked, sounding rather irritated.

“Nothing Perce,” Bill called back. “We'll be down in a few minutes.” They continued laughing as they heard their younger brother's footsteps fade down the steps. Bill stole one more kiss before they forced themselves out of bed and dressed before heading to the Quidditch World Cup with Percy.

\- 30 -


End file.
